Morning After
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: The morning After Chrisite and Eddy share a passionate night together. Sequel to Oh goddes


I feel his hands draped around my waist, bringing my naked body close to his, as I lay there awake. He is still sleep and I do not dare to wake him. He is tired as I should be. But I am not. Too excited about last nights events. I smile to myself and snuggle close to his body. His scent of his natural body odor with a mix of my body oil that once adorned my body intoxicates my senses. It is a sweet mixture of both our scents together. Not the usual after sex smell that adorns couples bodies. Our is different. We are different.

He is more like a son than anything to my grandfather. I am like a daughter to my grandfather. He sees us as more of a brother sister relationship. Not lover wise. But I cannot help what I feel for this man. Strong, courageous, and sensual al rolled into one. You can cal it the three for one I guess. I fell for him back when I was young. He was almost seventeen at the time and I was just beginning puberty. I didn't know much about boys back then, but I knew this one was a special one. He caused change in me and I could never explain it to my friends. Just seeing him train and practice ceaporia with my grandfather was enough for me. Sweat glistening around his body, breath ragged as he tried, key word tired, to out do my grandpa. It was enough to my body fell…needy.

I never felt that before and I liked it. I didn't know it at the time, but I was aroused by Eddy Gordo. Funny how a pre-teen can already start to get fantasies of her lover just by watching a match. That was o it all started. Just a simple fight…but concerning males with no shirts. I guess that is what did it for I never would have looked back if I did not see a flash of coffee brown run past my senses.

I can feel him pull me closer to his body. It feels nice. The warmth and comfort I get from him. Not to mention the attention and love. I know I should tell my grandfather of our relationship but it is hard. I kept it a secret this long, might as well keep going right? Wrong. If I don't tell him, my grandpa would be furious and never look t me the same. That would crush me. He might even go as far as separating Eddy and I. I wouldn't let that happen. No matter how angry he was, Eddy would never leave my side. Especially since we have a chance of conceiving a child. I was actually aiming for it to be honest. That is why I stopped using my birth control pills. I wasn't sexually active, but my periods had a mind of their own. Just like the girl I am, I wanted to tae the easy way out and lessen the damn things. Funny how I can with stand a punch to the stomach but not a menstrual cramp.

I snuggle deeper within his bare chest and feel the body heat generating from his come onto mine. I shudder slightly as I smile at the new found delight. It feels wonderful just lying close to the man I love after a night of pure bliss. I feel his hands begin to head up to my chest as the body I was laying on shifts away slightly. I pout. I hear a chuckle as a hand begins to massage the sides of my stomach. I smile in knowing that he is finally awake. I look up and am soon faced with hazel nut brown eyes that gaze to the very pits of my soul. I smile as I crane my neck foreword and give him a slight kiss. He returns in with intense passion. My heart begins to flutter tremendously as I return the kiss. I feel him cradle me into is arms and lift me atop of him, never breaking the kiss we longed to share.

I stop and look down at him. He looks the same from yesterday while I am disheveled and horrible looking. I smirk at him and kiss his lips again. He returns it as his hands graze across my flawless back underneath the sheath of satin. I can feel his hands pull down the covers slightly covering half of myself and letting them fall to a puddle atop of his legs. Again I am partially exposed to him and this time I am not nervous. He grins as he whispers words of love in my ear. I grin slightly and begin to caress his cheek. I get the signal and yes I do want to. With no one else but him and that is forever lasting. So, with one last final kiss to his sweet tasting lips, I feel that same intrusion of ecstasy take over my body. I gasp and moan into his ear as his hands grip my waist to support me. I can feel him grin as he begins to move me. Oh goddess it felt better than last night.

As cries of love began to escalate within the depths of the bedroom, rays of orange and yellow began to shine through the sheer curtains. Creating the most perfect silhouette of our love for only these four walls to see.

**A/N: My sequel to oh goddess. Got inspired when I read this Christie and Eddy fic on adultfanfiction. Man THAT WAS HAWT. Anyway, yea I was bored…again. And classes at Harvard are a bitch. Well I am off to my ten o clock. My roomy says hi. **


End file.
